


Pepsi Cola

by Anima Perierat (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Oswwald Cobblepot, M/M, Male Trans Man Jerome, Male Trans Vaginal Pentetration, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Anima%20Perierat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome tastes like Pepsi Cola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepsi Cola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krampus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krampus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194352) by [Krampus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krampus/pseuds/Krampus). 



> Note: Jerome is a trans!male; he uses male pronouns, but has female genitalia still.
> 
> Sue me.

Oswald was vaguely aware of Jerome walking into the dining room, and the man was determined to ignore him. Jerome had been nothing more than a little shit the night before, and Oswald was furious with him; punishment was necessary, and Oswald had deemed ignoring the young man would be appropriate.

“Daaaaadddddyyyyyyyy....”

Oswald kept a steady face, chewing on his toast and reading his newspaper.

“Daddy, look at me.”

Oswald swallowed and turned the page.

“Daddy!”

Jerome tried to clamber into Oswald’s lap, but the elder male shifted his legs, not even blinking at the thump Jerome made when he landed on the floor.

“Daddy that hurt!” Oswald was aware of Jerome pouting in his peripheral vision but he still ignored him, picking up his coffee.

Jerome kicked his bad leg and Oswald swore as he spilt hot liquid over him, glaring at the teenager on the floor. “How _dare_ you!”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Oswald blinked a little, thrown. Those words were not ones anyone heard from Jerome’s lips, only Oswald heard them, and even then, it was rare. The words sounded foreign, his throat sounded tight and Oswald was tempted to say that Jerome might be on the verge of tears.

“You were a very naughty little boy, last night.”

“I know.” Oswald raised an eyebrow as Jerome dropped his head, pouting a little bit.

“Why are you wearing Daddy’s dressing gown?”

Jerome smirked and scrambled to his feet, slowly untying the tie around his waist, letting the purple fabric slide down from his shoulders. Oswald took a moment to appreciate how the scars on Jerome’s chest from his surgery had healed well. A black mesh fabric was tugging his hips in, giving him a soft hourglass shape, connected to a red corset that sat snugly around his stomach. Jerome was wearing a satin red thong, black lace overlaying the material again, and Oswald felt his blood run southwards.

“I thought I might show Daddy what a good little boy I could be...”

Oswald was more than happy to put his newspaper down and beckon Jerome to his lap. The teenager gladly sat cross-legged in Oswald’s lap, arms looping around his neck. “Am I being a good boy for Daddy?”

“You most certainly are, my little boy.”

Oswald leaned in to punctuate his sentences with soft kisses and nips across the teenager’s pale neck.

“Mm, Daddy...”

“Perhaps... Perhaps Daddy has been a little hasty.”

Oswald hated himself for saying the words, almost as soon as they left his mouth. He was supposed to be _punishing_ his boy, not rewarding him... but that outfit was extremely tempting.

“Why don’t you go wait in Daddy’s bed, and Daddy’ll be up soon.”

Jerome blew a kiss and hopped up, skipping out the room with a wink and a scanty little hip shake.

Oswald shook his head and went back to finishing his coffee.

-xox-

When Oswald got to his bedroom, he found Jerome lying on his back, rubbing his clit through the material of his thong. Oswald cleared his throat, Jerome’s hand moved immediately.

Oswald smirked, seeing that the teenager was wet, a damp patch on the satin material between his legs.

“Now now, my little boy; you should know the rules by now.”

“I’m sorry Daddy... I just got excited.” Jerome giggle behind his hands, and Oswald could see the tell tale glint of mischief in his eyes.

Oswald licked his lips, watching his little boy on the bed. He had business to attend to this morning, and he couldn’t be tired out for that, so he lifted his head. “What does my little boy want his Daddy to do to him?”

Jerome tilted his head, blinking a little bit. “Daddy?”

Oswald moved to sit on the bed, stretching his bad leg out as it gave a painful throb.

“What does my little boy want me to do to him? Daddy has work, and he can’t be tired, but he’ll definitely have fun with you after work.”

Jerome shifted a little and mumbled behind his hands. Oswald slapped his thigh. “I do so hate it when you mumble.”

“Can Daddy eat me out?” Jerome was smirking, hips sashaying. “My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola, Daddy.”

Oswald tilted his head.

“Please can Daddy eat me out?”

“That’s a lot better.” Oswald shifted to lie down on the bed, motioning for Jerome to kneel over his face. Quickly, the ten slid the thong off, and gladly settled himself over his Daddy’s face, shaking a little.

Oswald gripped tight onto the teen’s pointed hips, lowering him gently to flick his tongue over Jerome’s vagina. The teen shook a little more, letting out a little moan. Oswald immediately started lathering attention to Jerome’s clit. The teen moaned, and his hand shifted to clench in Oswald’s hair.

Oswald pressed up a little hard, running his tongue through, swirling, and licking stripes upwards.

“Oh f-fuck Daddy.”

“Language,” it was a snap from Oswald, lips still buried in Jerome’s folds. The elder male’s hand shifted down Jerome’s V-line, pressing his thumb hard against his boy’s clit as he started rubbing.

Oswald took the moment to lean back, to watch Jerome’s face as he kept pressing on his clit, massaging it.

“You’re going to come soon, aren’t you?”

“Not if you don’t go back to what you were doing, Daddy...” Jerome bit into his lips, giving his hips a little thrust, and Oswald could see just how desperate Jerome was for the feeling of the elder man’s tongue.

He smirked and leant up, slipping two fingers into Jerome’s dripping cunt. Oswald relished in the way Jerome’s back arched before he leaned up, pressing his tongue in between his fingers. Jerome made a noise between a moan and a whine, and Oswald was more than quick to start pressing his tongue in and out, continuing to massage his boy’s clit.

“D-Daddy... fuck, Daddy I’m- I’m gonna cum.”

Oswald pulled back just enough to lean to the side and suck a dark bruise onto Jerome’s thigh. “Cum for your Daddy, baby boy.”

Oswald’s tongue slipped back inside almost straight away and Jerome cried out, hips starting to rock. Oswald felt Jerome grinding down against his face and he curled his fingers.

Oswald was rewarded with the taste of Jerome’s juices, flowing over him.

Jerome groaned and shakily lay down on the bed, shaking. Oswald sat up and used his hanker chief to clean his face off.

“Be a good boy, and get some rest, Jerome.” Oswald stood up and leaned down for a kiss as he took the lingerie corset off, tucking him up in bed. Jerome answered with a soft “yes, Daddy,” and closed his eyes.

Oswald smiled as he kissed Jerome’s forehead, heading off to finish getting ready for work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the course of discussing trans!male Jerome with Krampus, at 3am every night to the point where this fic would not get out my head.
> 
> Inspiration can be found in the song [Cola](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ml0ySvrVd6o), by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Lingerie can be found [here](http://www.annsummers.com/lingerie/lingerie-shop-by-category/lingerie-shop-by-category-corsets/charlotte-waspie/CHARLOTTE-WASPIE.html?dwvar_CHARLOTTE-WASPIE_color=045&dwvar_CHARLOTTE-WASPIE_size=101#prefn1=color&prefv1=Red&start=2)
> 
> @ Satan, forgive me for this
> 
>  
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so8s8m)  
> Tumblr tag: contritum avis ao3


End file.
